The standard monitoring of persons essentially involves recording the traffic. For example, there is a need for monitoring and recording the number of people entering places of amusement, rooms, buildings and the like. When the traffic itself does not involve charges, there may be a need for monitoring services rendered, while ignoring the meaningless traffic.